Ang Captain Kong OC
by psychosocialwai
Summary: Bumalik si Levi sa lumang HQ ng Recon Corps kung saan iniwan niya muna ang 104th graduates na ngayo'y kabilang na sa Recon Corps. Nang matanaw siya ni Eren mula sa bintana, nagkumahog itong maglinis at idinamay pa si Mikasa. Hanggang saan kaya aabot ang tsismisan ng dalawang ito tungkol sa matinding kalinisan ng kanilang captain? No yaoi, no oc, just OCD.


_Author's Note: Hi guys! It's my first time to write a one shot fanfic story, lol. Anyway, I wanted to express my obsession and love for *screams* LEVI *screams again* so I decided to write this one. Credits and thanks to my sister for the idea of the weird title._

_Facts about OCD will be explained by Mikasa, so read. Just reeeeaaaaaddddd, learn and enjoy!_

* * *

**Ang Captain Kong OC**

"Heto nanaman tayo." bulalas ni Eren sabay buntung-hininga nang mamataan ang kanilang captain mula sa malayo. Nakasakay ito sa kabayo at huminto sa tapat ng kastilyo kung saan sila pansamantalang tumutuloy ng mga kasama niya. Nasa Wall Rose sila ngayon, doon sa lumang Head Quarter ng Recon Corps.

Iginala ni Levi ang kanyang matalim na tingin at nang masatisfy ay medyo kumunot ang kanyang noo. Medyo suplado, feeling matangkad. Samantala, kasalukuyang inaasar ni Jean si Sasha tungkol sa isang balde ng patatas na nananahimik sa kusina. Kung bakit kasi inuungkat pa ni Jean ang nakakahiyang nangyari nung araw na nagsisimula pa lamang sila sa pagiging soldier of humanity.

"Oh, baka naman nagbulsa ka nanaman ng nilagang patatas jan?" pang-aasar ng binata.

"Hindi noh." tugon naman ni Sasha. Kung pwede lang niyang ilibing sa isang libong patatas ang kasama niya'y kanina pa niya ginawa. Kaso nga lang nanghihinayang naman siya sa mga patatas kung gagawin niya 'yon. Maraming hashbrown, french fries at mashed potato rin yun kung susumahin.

Sa paglalakad nila'y nakasalubong nila ang kanilang captain. Dama nila ang maitim na aura nito at ang bagsik ng tingin nito sa kanila.

"May nakalimutan ba tayong gawin?" bulong ni Jean sa kasama habang pinapawisan ng butil-butil.

Hindi naman kumikibo si Sasha. Natatakot siya kay Levi kahit mas matangkad naman siya rito.

"H-heicho, m-may problema ba?" medyo alinlangang tanong ni Jean sa kanilang captain. Pilit na tinatago ang takot.

[Heicho = captain]

Hinagisan sila nito ng dalawang walis at malaking puting panyo. Agad naman nila itong sinalo na may halong pagtataka. Curiosity rise at 8.9% to the highest level.

"Madumi sa labas." matipid na wika nito at nagdiretso na sa paglalakad.

Nagkatinginan na lang ang dalawa.

"Nag-uutos ba siyang maglinis tayo?" tanong ni Sasha.

"Common sense naman, Sasha." sagot naman ni Jean.

"Pero nagtataka lang ako ah, talaga bang dapat may props na panglagay sa ulo?" wika ng dalaga sabay tingin sa hawak niyang panyong puti.

Habang si Eren naman ay nagsisimula nang magkumahog sa pagpupunas ng maalikabok na mga mesa, upuan at kagamitan sa isang side ng kastilyo. Bago pa niya maranasan ang kamandag ng kaartehan ng captain nila'y minarapat na niyang simulan ang ekspedisyon. Oo, ekspedisyon ng paglilinis. Yung tipong walang dapat matirang alikabok bago pa ito hawakan at ipamuka ni Levi sa kani-kanilang mga pagmumuka pag tinipon sila nito.

"Eren." masayang bati ni Mikasa at nasurpresa nang makita ang pinagkakaabalahan ng binata. "Ano ginagawa mo?" dugtong pa niya.

Excited pa naman siyang ipakita kay Eren ang bagong hasa niyang blade na kanina pa niya pinagkakaabalahan. Sa kintab ng blade niya'y mukang hindi pa nadidikit sa balat ng titan ay hiwa na pati laman at litid nito. Pero syempre, exaggeration lang ng utak ni Mikasa 'yon.

Hinagisan siya ni Eren ng walis.

"Tulungan mo ko Mikasa. Bilisan mo." wika pa nito.

"Bakit? Darating ba sila Commander Erwin?" tanong ni Mikasa at sinimulan namang magwalis. Alam naman ng lahat na she'll do anything for the sake of Eren. Hmmm, can you smell something fishy? Or maybe, something Levi at this point.

"Hindi-" naputol na sagot ni Eren nang biglang sumilip si Levi sa pintuan. Naiwang nakabukas ang bibig ng titan shifter. Napahinto sila sa kanilang usapan, halatang may pinagchichismisan.

Nakaramdam si Eren ng kilabot na gumuhit sa kanyang spinal cord. Nerve reflex ito at hindi simpleng kilabot lamang. Kinabahan kasi siya. Magpasalamat pa nga sila at magaling magpatay malisya ang kasama niyang binibini. Ni hindi ito nagpakita ng anumang reaksyon tulad ng pagkasurpresa, pagkagulat o pagkagimbal. At mabuti na lang napigilan niya ang sarili sa pagpapanic, kung nagkataon ay baka nag-titan form siya nang wala sa oras, kaso ulo at spinal column lang ang maaaring maging porma nito. Sa saglit na eksena ng kanilang captain ay sangkatutak na ang naisip ni Eren na maaaring maging consequences ng presensya nito sa paligid.

"That's good." wika nito at saka nagdire-diretso sa paglalakad. Dumaan lang siya para tignan kung ano'ng ginagawa ng bawat sundalong nasa Head Quarter.

"Eh bakit naglilinis pa tayo?" tanong muli ni Mikasa pag-alis ng maarteng captain nila.

"Mikasa, alam mo ba yung OC Disorder?" ani Eren, feeling matalino.

"Huh? Di ba Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder yun?" tugon naman nito. "Sakit ng mayaman." dugtong pa niya.

"Wag kang maingay Mikasa." bawal ni Eren sabay tingin sa kanan, tingin sa kaliwa. Lumabas pa siya ng pinto para siguraduhing wala roon ang nais niyang tukuyin. Chismis ito. "Pansin mo ba yun kay... alam mo na."

"Ano ibig mong sabihin, Eren?" nagtatakang tanong ni Mikasa.

"Kay Levi Heicho." Heto na, diniretsa na ni Eren ang nais niyang sabihing tsismis.

"Ang ibig mo bang sabihin, mayaman siya?" wika ng dalagang may maigsing itim na buhok.

"Pano mo namang nasabing mayaman siya? Di ba galing nga lang daw siya sa underground city ayon sa nasagap kong impormasyon. Halos wala ngang makain mga tao dun." biglang napuno ng question marks ang ulo ni Eren sa narinig.

"Gaya nga ng sabi ko kanina, sakit ng mayaman ang OCD. Isa itong psychological disorder na kabilang sa kategorya ng Anxiety. Kung ikukumpara sa normal at pangkaraniwang tao, ayos lang na makakita ng alikabok at makalat na paligid. Pero sa sobrang kalinisan ng mga taong may OCD, na maaaring dala na rin ng sobrang kaartehan, ay naoospital ang iba. Mahal kayang magpa-ospital, liban na lang kung may sponsor kang maraming pera na nais kang ipagamot. Utak kasi ang tama ng OCD. Napanood mo na ba yung movie ni Leonardo de Carpio?"

Granted, matalino nga si Mikasa. Medyo nanosebleed si Eren dun at nalaglag ang panga niya. Nagtataka siya kung saan napagpupupulot ni Mikasa ang mga ganung kaalaman samantalang lagi naman silang magkasama. Isa pa, kailan pa ito nagmovie marathon? Ni hindi man lang siya ininform. At mabuti na lang inutusan si Armin na magsaliksik sa kabilang bundok kasama ang ilang sundalo. Kung nagkataon, mas manonosebleed siya sa sandamukal na paliwanag na sasabihin nun. Isa kasing walking encyclopedia, dictionary at thesaurus ang kaibigan niyang iyon.

Habang sa labas ng Head Quarter...

"Bakit ba kailangan pa natin 'tong linisin? Normal namang maglagas ang dahon ngayon dahil panahon ng taglagas." reklamo ni Jean na may nakasuot na puting panyo sa kanyang ulo habang nagwawalis.

"Wag ka na ngang magreklamo." ani Sasha na medyo masama din ang loob sa pagwawalis sa labas.

Maya-maya pa'y napapadaan si Krista.

"Bakit kayo naglilinis?" tanong pa niya habang may dalang basket ng tinapay.

Agad na tumugon ang pang-amoy ni Sasha at binitawan ang walis na hawak.

"Tinapay ba yan?!" pasigaw at excited na tanong niya sa blandita.

"A-ah, oo. Dinala ko para sa inyo kasi nakikita ko kayong naglilinis. Heto oh."

Sinunggaban na ni Sasha ang mga tinapay, hindi man lang naisip kung masasaktan ba ang loob ni Jean na kasama niyang naglilinis. Daig pa niya ang walang breeding sa asal niya. Pinapakain naman sana ng maayos.

Habang sila'y abala sa pagkain, humuni ang isang kabayo na tila wala naman doon kani-kanina lang. Katabi ito ng itim at machong kabayo ni Levi na kaka-park lang niya sa harapan ng kastilyong bato may labing limang minuto na ang nakakalipas.

Samantala, sa paglilibot ni Levi sa kastilyo ay nakakita siya ng isang sako ng patatas na nakabuhos sa kusina. Puro lupa tuloy ang sahig. May mga pinagbalatan pa nito sa mesa at may mga tasang pinag-inuman ng tsaa. Nag-poker face lang siya at inayos ang kalat sa kusina. Syempre, bago maglinis ay nag-get up muna siya. Tinanggal niya ang green hoodie ng Scouting Legion at ang brown nilang jacket na may malaking logo ng Wings of Freedom sa likuran. Nagsuot siya ng puting panyo sa ulo para feeling fairytale. Cinderella.

Cleaning time.

Masayang tumungo si Connie habang nagkakandirit papunta sa kusina dahil excited siyang kumain ngunit dali-dali siyang lumabas nang masulyapan niya ang kanilang captain na naglilinis doon. Patakbo niyang hinanap ang kanyang mga kasama ngunit napakamot na lang siya ng ulo (kahit wala siyang buhok) nang makita ang mga ito.

"Teka, may mass work ba ngayon?" tanong niya sa sarili na wari'y may kausap. "Bakit di ako informed?"

Kinagabihan...

Nagpatawag ng meeting si Levi sa kanilang lahat. Walang umiimik, lahat ay naghihintay sa kanyang sasabihin na mukang magiging ika-1003 sermon nito sa kanila. Alam ng bawat isa ang krimeng ginawa nila. Oo, krimen nga. Mistulang krimen para sa kanilang captain ang hindi paglilinis at pagpapasarap lang nila sa buhay habang wala ito. Ang sabi nga, when the cat is away, the mouse will play.

"Mukang nag-enjoy kayong lahat sa pesteng araw na'to." panimula pa ni Levi. Nagbabadya ang langit sa kamandag ng kalinisan.

'Heto na talaga.' sambit ni Eren sa sarili sabay lunok ng laway. Nakatingin naman si Mikasa sa kanya, nag-iisip tungkol sa OCD na pinagchichismisan nila kanina, sakit ng mayaman eka nga niya.

"Iniisip niyo bang makakatulog pa kayo ng maganda bukas? Makakakain ng maraming patatas sa mga susunod pang araw? Magwa-one to sawa sa tsaa? Uubusin ang bawat pagkaing nakikita niyo rito? Makakapagpahinga pa buong araw? Makakapag-iwan muli ng kalat dito sa kusina bukas?" sunud-sunod niyang tanong at muntik siyang kapusin ng hininga. "Kahit kailan hindi ko inisip ang katangahang 'yon."

Katahimikan ang bumabalot sa buong Head Quarter. Taimtim silang nakikinig sa monotone na boses ng kanilang captain. Walang kafeelings feelings.

"Bakit ako bumalik agad dito, hindi ba kayo nagtaka? Dahil siguradong maiiwanan nanaman ang lugar na'to ng madumi. May instruction na ipinahahatid si Erwin..."

"Heicho." wika ni Mikasa. Hindi na niya natiis ang isinisigaw ng utak niya. Kailangan na talaga niya itong ibulalas at baka maging source pa ito ng insomnia niya mamaya. Mahirap nang hindi makatulog at mukang may lakad na sila bukas.

Huminto siya sa pagsasalita at tumingin lamang siya sa dalaga, naghihintay ng sasabihin nito.

"Maiba muna ako." Seryoso si Mikasa sa pagkakasabi. Naghihintay ang lahat sa kanyang sasabihin.

"Alam mo ba ang tinatawag na Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder?" tanong niya. Seryoso. Isinantabi muna niya ang hard feelings niya sa kanyang captain at alinmang oras ay handa niya itong sabuyan ng mainit na tsaa kung saktan man nito si Eren dahil sa mga kalokohan nila.

Napanganga ang lahat ng nasa meeting. Nanlalaki ang mga mata nila.

"Mikasa!" pabulong na sabi ni Eren na nagimbal sa ginawa ng kasama. For the nganga din siya.

"OCD? Oo, bakit mo naitanong ang walang kwentang bagay na yan?" tugon ng captain.

'Wala daw kwenta. Weh?' bulong ni Mikasa at saka sumagot, "Wala lang." at saka ininom ang tsaa ni Sasha. Sa totoo lang, nagkamali lang siya ng dinampot na tasa.

"Teka! Tsaa ko yan."

Napainom na lang si Levi sa kanyang tasa. Sumasakit ang ulo niya sa mga kasama niya ngayon. Naroon siya para pamunuan ang grupo ng mga sundalo hindi ng mga bratinelo't bratinela.

Alam naman ng lahat na mapagmahal siya sa kalinisan at isa siyang organisadong tao. Kahit sa pagpatay ng titan ay nagagawa pa din niyang linisin ang blade niya. Minsan, gusto niyang isipin kung talagang dugyot lang ba ang mga kasama niya o sadyang tamad lang maglinis. Hindi nila pwedeng ikatwiran sa kanya ang kasabihang "Wala namang namamatay sa dumi." Kung ang Special Operations Squad nga niya may kalinisan naman sa katawan, bakit ang mga bagong salta ay wala.

"Mabalik ako sa sinasabi ko kanina. Nagpahatid ng mensahe si Erwin, instruction kung paano isasagawa ang susunod na misyon."

Inabot niya kay Eren ang isang pahinang papel na may nakasulat at lagda ni Erwin Smith. Nagkalupumpunan sila upang mabasa ang habilin na tila last will and testament.

"Ano?!" sabay-sabay nilang reaksyon.

Overacting ang reaction ng lahat. Kung maka-ano sila, parang namatay na si Erwin at ipinasa na kay Armin ang posisyon upang magsimula ang isang blonde monarchy ng mga commander.

"Nabasa nyo na? Bukas, lahat ng mangmang na naniniwala kay Erwin at gusto nang mamatay, gumayak ng maaga bukas. Aalis tayo ng madaling araw."

'Grabe, ang harsh niya talaga.' sigaw ng damdamin ni Eren.

Ipinatong ng captain ang kanyang dalawang siko sa mesa at tumingin sa kanilang lahat."Natutuwa ako sa nakita kong kusang paglilinis ni Eren at Ackerman kanina." wika ni Levi sabay tingin kay Jean at Sasha.

"Awtsu." bulong ng dalawa. Para silang sinapak ng 3D Maneuver Gear sa magkabilang pisngi. Tingin palang ni Levi, nakakasakit na. Daig pang sinabi sa kanila na "ang tatamad niyo" o di kaya ay "wala man lang kayong pakialam sa paligid nyo".

'Ganun na ba talaga ka-big deal ngayon ang hindi pagwawalis sa labas sa panahon ng taglagas?' wika ni Jean sa sarili.

"Sino nga pala ang huling lumabas sa kusina?" biglang tanong ni Levi.

"HINDI AKO!" sagot agad ni Sasha, nanginginig pa.

"Hindi rin ako." ani Jean na wala sa pigura ng muka ang bahid ng anumang kasinungalingan.

"Hindi ko dun kinuha yung mga tinapay." sabi ni Krista.

"Hindi ako pumasok sa kusina." wika ni Eren, daig pa ang lawyer para depensahan ang sarili.

"Lalong hindi ako." sabi naman ni Mikasa, emotionless. Naubusan na siya ng adjectives and reactions.

Tumingin silang lahat kay Connie na kasalukuyang umiinom ng tsaa. Patay malisya.

"Connie?" tanong ng lima.

"Ha? Bakit?" inosenteng tanong nito.

"Umamin ka na sa salang ginawa mo. Patay malisya ka pa kunyari." wika ni Jean. Ayos lang kung mapahamak man ang kasama. Kahit siguro ipagkanulo na nilang lahat si Connie wag lang silang mapagalitan.

"Hindi ako tumuloy sa kusina kanina noh. Nahiya kasi ako nang makita ko si Levi Heicho na naglilinis."

Nasurpresa sila sa narinig pero duda pa din.

"O nahiya kang tumuloy para di mautusan?" pambabara ni Jean.

Dedepensahan pa sana ni Connie ang sarili nang biglang bumukas ang pinto ng kanilang pinagmi-meetingan.

"AHAHAHA!" malakas na tawa ng nagbukas ng pinto.

"Major Hanji!?" tawag ni Eren. Bumusangot si Levi at mas naningkit ang mata.

"Nakakamamatay ang sobrang linis. Alam nyo yun?" parinig nito.

"Kanina ka pa ba dito?" tanong ni Levi.

"Medyo." tila nang-aasar pa ang tono ng boses ni Hanji.

"Feeling ko alam ko na kung sino ang salarin sa krimen." komento ni Jean.

"Levi, positibo ka na sa pagkakaroon ng sakit ng mayaman. Mahal magpa-ospital, agapan mo na yan." pang-aasar ni Hanji habang tumatawa.

"Asikasuhin mo muna yung pinapagawa ni Erwin sayo. Kalat nanaman sa lamesa yung mga nag-aabang na dokumento." supladong sagot naman ni Levi at uminom muli sa kanyang tasa.

"OC." sabi ni Mikasa.

"Teka lang, gusto ko munang sabihin na nilinis mo ng husto yung mga patatas sa sako at pinagbalatan sa mesa. Inurungan mo pa nga yung pinagtsaahan eh." kwento ni Hanji na tila naroon at nanonood habang naglilinis si Levi. At the same time, kinokonsensya niya at ipinamumuka sa mga batang kasama nila ang pagiging iresponsable ng mga ito. For the fact na matanda na kasi sila ni Levi, may karapatan silang magsermon for disciplinary action. Nangagyuku-yuko naman ang mga ito. Halatang nagsinungaling sa kanilang pagde-deny na hindi sila nanggaling sa kusina kanina. Ang pinakaobvious magsinungaling ay si Krista na itinuturing nilang diyosa. Palibhasa mabait kaya di alam magsinungaling ng medyo kapanipaniwala.

Kay Hanji ang kabayong biglang sumulpot sa tabi ng machong kabayo ni Levi kaninang umaga. Nagmasid-masid lang siya ng palihim matapos manggaling sa misyon nila sa bundok. Si Armin naman ay on the way palang sa Head Quarters kasama ang ilan pang mga kabilang sa Recon Corps, dahil nauna na si Hanji sa kanila.

"Major Hanji." sambit ni Eren. Medyo so sad at napahiya sa narinig.

Sa totoo lang, wala nang ibang masabi si Eren kundi ang pangalan ni Hanji dahil tila ito ang nagligtas sa kanila sa pagkakataong ito. Nakakasawa na rin kasi ang higit isang libong sermon at daldal ng captain nila sa tuwing may pagtitipon sila.

"Ah! Siya nga pala Eren, kaya ako pumunta dito dahil may sasabihin ako sayo pero syempre secret lang natin. Wag mong sasabihin kay Levi ha kahit anong mangyari." at bumaling ito sa captain.

"Hihiramin ko muna si Eren." At hinila na niya ito palabas ng kwarto.

"Heicho, ano ba yung sakit ng mayaman?" tanong ni Jean. Siya lang kasi ang may pinakamakapal ang muka at pinakamalakas ang loob na magtanong nito. Nanosebleed kasi sila kanina nang marinig yung OCD. Medyo hindi kinaya ng IQ nila ang terminology na ginamit.

"Tch. Wala ako nun." tugon ni Levi at pinagdiskinitahan ang isang tasang tsaa na iniinom niya.

"Hindi ko naman sinabing meron siya nun ah. Tinatanong ko lang naman." bulong ni Jean.

At palihim silang tumawa sa reaksyon ng kanilang captain na OC.

* * *

_A/N: Tinamad ako halfway through, forgive me. _

_Thanks for reading! I want a review. Tell me what's on your mind? Haha._


End file.
